


Look How They Shine For You

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Series: In the Time Before [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, proto-hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: After falling ill, Hecate is forced to break her plans with Ada.  She learns that broken plans aren't necessarily broken so much as changed.





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> While this prompt is a bit late, better late than never, right? This takes place in the same timeline as "Snow".
> 
> This idea came to me while I was sick last weekend. I just now had time to finish it up. Please excuse any mistakes that may have slipped past.

As she wrapped her duvet more tightly around her against the persistent chill, Hecate tried to remember the last time she’d felt so poorly. Her muscles ached and her throat burned from the persistent cough she’d developed over the past several days. Even a day’s rest and a battery of healing potions had done little to alleviate her symptoms. Hecate found the situation, which on a normal day would be a relatively mild inconvenience, to be absolutely devastating because today was not a normal day. Today was the day she was supposed to watch the Ursids meteor shower with Ada.

The room was quiet but for the gentle ticking of the bedside alarm clock and pops and cracks of wood in the fireplace. Time oozed by, slowing to a near standstill as Hecate worked herself into a deeper and deeper funk. The only thing that seemed to accelerate time was the coughing jags that would periodically break up the monotony.

At some point, she managed to fall asleep. Hecate was startled from her doze at the quiet knock that signaled Ada's arrival. She forced herself into a more upright position, her sudden intake of air and quick movements triggering another body-wracking coughing fit. Her eyes watered with the effort and she could feel the tension in her shoulder and neck reaching a new height. With a slight wave of the hand, the door to her quarters opened.

“I thought you might be in need of tea,” Ada said as she made her way through the door, nudging it closed behind her with one elbow. She leaned against it for a moment until it latched. “And judging by the state of you, I arrived at exactly the right moment.”

“Tea would be much appreciated, yes,” Hecate managed to say once her coughing had subsided. Her voice rasped against her vocal cords, each word a painful reminder of their broken plans.

“Very good.” Ada set the tea tray on Hecate’s bedside table, carefully pushing aside a stack of books and set of empty potion vials. She smiled over at Hecate as she began fixing a cup of tea. “I know you usually object to additions to your tea, but you could benefit from a bit of honey and lemon. You’re well aware of the health benefits.”

Hecate nodded once, her facial expression telegraphing her resignation to the situation. She was appreciative of the gesture and accepted the proffered cup with a soft “Thank you.” She grimaced through her first sip, but she could not deny that it helped. She continued to sip it as she watched Ada summon a chair and fix her own cup of tea. “I’m sorry that I can’t join you this evening for the meteor shower.”

Ada sighed, settling further into her chair and taking a slow sip from her cup. “There will be other meteor showers, Hecate. And you can’t help that you’re ill.”

“I just hate to disappoint you.” Hecate took another quick sip of tea to ward off the tickle at the back of her throat.

“Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed. But I’m not disappointed in you. The important thing is that you get well.”

“But-”

“But nothing.” Ada paused, worrying her bottom lip as she seemed to come to a decision. She set her cup and saucer back on the tray and scooted forward to the edge of her seat. “Please look at me while I say this, so I know it’s getting in.”

“What?”

“Eye contact, Hecate.”

Hecate turned her head to make eye contact with Ada. She clutched her cup to her chest, almost as if it would protect her from whatever was about to happen. Her fingers flexed nervously against the porcelain. “Yes?”

“I know you’re disappointed that we can’t follow through with our plans and that you’re worried that I’m going to be upset with you because of it.” She raised one hand when Hecate opened her mouth to respond. “No interruptions. What I’m trying to say is I’m not going to be mad about things over which neither of us have any control. You’re sick and it’s more important to me that you get well than that we’re missing a meteor shower. There will be plenty of opportunities in the future. Which reminds me…I have something for you.”

Hecate watched as Ada summoned a small red contraption that was vaguely reminiscent of a pair of binoculars. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to figure out what the purpose of such an item could be. “Thank you?”

Ada chuckled at Hecate’s look of confusion. “I take it you have no idea what this is?”

Hecate shook her head and waited for Ada’s explanation.

Ada held the object up for Hecate’s closer inspection before starting. “This is a View-Master. Usually it’s an Ordinary toy that uses picture reels, but I’ve made a few modifications to this one. Take a look.”

Hecate swapped her teacup for the View-Master, hands wrapping around the smooth plastic. “How does it work?”

Ada helped Hecate bring the object to her eyes, aligning it just so. “Now pull the orange lever.”

Hecate tried to ignore the feeling of loss that came when Ada withdrew her hands, instead focusing on the instruction given. She pulled the orange lever and gasped. Where before there had been a light gray blankness was now the twilight sky. All she could manage was a mystified “How?” as she watched the stars twinkle into view.

“I knew you were looking forward to watching the meteor shower tonight and I thought it would be a shame for you to miss it,” Ada said softly. “You’ll be able to see the sky in real time, whenever you may desire.”

Hecate lowered the View-Master in order to look at Ada. She ignored the dampness of her eyes and the watery sound of her voice when she finally managed to speak. “Thank you, Ada.”

Ada smiled brightly at her, her expression dimming slightly after a moment. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” A lump formed in her throat and a few tears leaked from the corner of one eye. She coughed, pretending that the effort of keeping in a cough was responsible rather than her tenuous control on her emotions. Hecate was thankful Ada allowed her the ruse, transparent though she knew it was.

Ada clapped her hands together, taking a moment to look at Hecate. “Unfortunately, I have pre-dinner rounds to attend to. Would you like me to leave the tray? There’s an extended warming spell on the teapot so it shouldn’t go cold for quite some time.”

“Yes, thank you. And thank you again for this. I do appreciate it.” The fact that she appreciated Ada’s company went unvoiced.

“Of course.” Ada stood from her seat and made her way to the door. “I’ll be back later with your dinner, but for now I suggest you get some more rest.”

Hecate clutched the View-Master to her chest, but made no effort to recline further. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” 

Ada took one last look over her shoulder before exiting the room. Hecate brought the viewer back up to her eyes and watched as the last color leached from the darkening sky, leaving behind only bright spots of twinkling light. She watched with a smile for a few moments before her eyelids started to droop. Carefully setting the View-Master in pride of place beside her, Hecate burrowed back down into her blankets and closed her eyes. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was not of stars, but of Ada’s bright smile.


End file.
